Ｎｏｎ
}} non (ノン), stylized ｎｏｎ is an and the odorite Nonko (のんこ), although she is much more active as utaite. She has also done sevral sing & dance covers. Her voice is described as cute, lovely and and sounding like that of a little girl, with its childish quality. Her voice is noted to complement her appearance. ｎｏｎ mainly sings VOCALOID songs and sometimes anime songs. Additionally she has participated in a lot of "new anime songs collection" collaborations. Her real life sister Emmy is an utaite as well. The two frequntly collaborate together and even released a duet album, Yumemonogatari in their circle *peek en boo*. It featured original tracks and the vocals of both girls and the VOCLAOIDS GUMI and Hatsune Miku. They always entitle their duet songs with "The real sisters..." (リアル姉妹で, real shimai de) ｎｏｎ also has participated in a fair amount of Celo Project albums. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on February 07, 2010) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on July 19, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # Yumemonogatari with Emmy (Released on October 28, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # First Note (dropnote album) (Released on April 27, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Higurashi no Naku koro ni OST) (2008.10.01) # "Akai Mi wa Jiketa" (2008.11.07) # "World Is Mine" (2008.11.27) # "Utattemita 2008 Debut (Kakkowarai) Kumi de VOCALOID Kyoku Collabo" feat. ｎｏｎ, Saryuton, Nokucha, Nao., Remyu, AGO', Lv., komix, Nanahira, Julia, Gumi, Nimo, Sakau and Negima (2008.12.24) # "Ochuusha no Ojikan desu" feat. ｎｏｎ and Nanahira (2009.01.14) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (2009.01.18) # "Great Nano desu☆" (2009.01.29) # "PoPiPo" (2009.02.12) # "Shiawase Usagi" feat. ｎｏｎ and Remyu (2009.03.31) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.08) # "Choco Magic☆Long" feat. Nanahira and ｎｏｎ (2009.04.14) # "magnet" feat. ｎｏｎ and Chii (009.05.04) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2009.05.09) # "Cirno no Perfect Yukkuri Kyoushitsu" (2009.05.24) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2009.06.02) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.14) # "Great Nano desu☆" (2009.06.21) # "Kirame Kirari" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2009.07.17) # "Do-Dai" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2009.07.31) # "Ushiromiya Mario no Gourmet Race" (2009.08.05) # "Go! Ho Loli" (2009.09.08) # "Family Mart Akihabaraten ni Haitte" (2009.09.13) # "Lion" (2009.09.22) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" (2009.09.27) # "Super Turkish Koushinkyoku Owata＼(^o^)／" feat. ｎｏｎ, mirto, Call Center Aane, Kore Mari, Yukimame, Aya, Iroha and Nanahira (2009.10.06) # "Lovely☆Angel" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2009.10.10) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2009.11.05) # "Gravity=Reality" (2009.11.18) # "Yumekui" (2009.11.30) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Doua" feat. ｎｏｎ, A24, FuMay, Denki Fueko, bomb, Kakichoco, Zanto, Pochiko, Koniak Hatake, Shuiro, Chika and Seugo (2009.12.22) # "Emo Love" (2009.12.28) # "ACUTE" feat. ｎｏｎ, Soraru and Noa (2010.01.01) # "Seikan Hikou" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2010.01.26) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.01.29) # "PIANO*GIRL" (2010.02.06) # "TAKE MOMENT" (Original with ) feat. ｎｏｎ, mirto, yachi, Call Center Ane, Kore Mari, Nanahira, Yukimame, Aya, Iroha and Sakeko (2010.02.14) # "SukiSukiSukiSukiSukiSukiSukiSukiSuki" (2010.02.20) # "Maid no Hoshi kara S・O・S" (2010.03.16) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (2010.03.21) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Dou demo Ii!" (2010.04.04) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (2010.04.11) # "Hatsune MIku no Bousou LONG VERSION" (2010.04.16) # "GO MY WAY!!" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2010.05.08) # "Ladies First" feat. ｎｏｎ and hana (2010.05.22) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (2010.06.09) # "Okotowari wo Shimasu" (2010.06.12) # "Futariboshi" feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2010.07.08) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi and lino (2010.08.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Lolibaba ni Koi wo Shita" (2010.08.13) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (2010.08.16) # "Ochame Kinou" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2010.09.24) # "Ai Kotoba" (2010.10.31) # "Marukunaru" (2010.11.12) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2010.11.28) # "Ohimesama ni Naritai no!" (2010.12.29) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.25) # "Nicochuu de Nicopoi!" feat. ｎｏｎ, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, Shinshakaijin, Yoru, Erusi, Seriyu, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.08) # "Dasshudo Cinderella" (Hoshizora he Kakaru Hashi ED) (2011.05.28) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.07.01) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.18) # "Mr.Music" feat. ｎｏｎ, Hina, Nayu, Aya, Chabatake∴ and Nanahira (2011.07.23) # "Orange Smile" (Nurarihyon no Mago ED) (2011.08.27) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.05) # "Yumemonogatari" (Original with Emmy) (2011.10.31) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.11.18) # "COOLISH WALK" (WORKING'!! OP) (2011.12.03) # "Rinchan Nau!" (2012.01.05) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.01.15) # "Hakkin Disco" (2012.03.07) # "Lovely Girls Anthem" (Tantei Opera Milky Holmes 2 ED) (2012.03.10) # "I ♥" (2012.03.20) # "Shiba Inukosan no Uta" (Shiba Inuko san OP) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) feat. ｎｏｎ, Fumitsuki, Syuta, taiga, Ayaponzu＊, Masaki, Kurokun, TKTR, Rixyo, Baru and Kaako (2012.06.09) # "Madoromi no Yakusoku" (Hyouka ED) (2012.06.09) # "Madoromi no Yakusoku" feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2012.06.17) # "Adachi to Ide" (2012.07.21) # "Hakkin Disco" -Full ver.- (2012.07.25) # "Suki dayo☆" feat. ｎｏｎ, irony, Yurichika, Nobunaga, Ponzu, Komeru, Yuuka and mocona (2012.07.30) # "aprico" (2012.08.15) # "Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery" (Hyouka ED) feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2012.09.08) # "Oato ga Yoroshikutte...Yo!" (Joshiraku OP) feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2012.09.08) # "sweets parade" (2012.09.24) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" (My Love Will Surely Well Up☆) feat. ｎｏｎ, Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, Yuki Yucky and Mes (2012.11.28) # "happy endings" (Zetsuen no Tempest ~ THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER ~ ED) (2012.12.01) # "Smile again" feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2013.01.15) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2013.02.25) # "Girlish Lover" (Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba sugiru OP) feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2013.03.02) # "W:Wonder tale" (Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba sugiru ED) (2013.03.02) # "Mufufufu Daisakusen" (2013.04.10) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" -another story- (2013.04.11) # "Hello Laughter" feat. ｎｏｎ, Nimo, Hina, Nayu, Aya, Chabatake∴ and Nanahira (2013.04.12) # "reunion" (Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. OP) feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2013.06.01) # "Gekka" (Hataraku Maou sama! ED) (2013.06.01) # "Baby Sweet Berry Love" feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (chorus) (2013.08.30) # "Kizuna no Yukue" (Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Megami-hen ED) (2013.08.31) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (2013.10.15) # "Sweet & Sweet CHERRY" (GOLDEN TIME ED) (2013.11.30) # "Tomadoi Recipe" feat. ｎｏｎ, Onishi Amimi and Yukisaki (2014.03.01) # "Stalemate!" feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2014.03.01) # "Daydream cafe" (Gochuumon wa Usagi Desuka OP) feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2014.05.31) # "Cupi-Doo Revue" (Kanojo ga Flug wo Oraretara OP) (2014.05.31) # "Natsuiro Present" (Yama no Susume 2 OP) feat. ｎｏｎ and Emmy (2014.08.30) # "Tinkling Smile" (Yama no Susume 2 ED) (2014.08.30) # "Kajirikake no Ringo (A Half-Bitten Apple) (Denkigai no Honya-san OP) (2014.11.29) # "Aurora Days (Yuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru ED) (2014.11.29) # "Kokuhaku Biyori desu!" (Confession Weather!) (Love Live! Single) feat. ｎｏｎ and Rica (2015.02.14) # "Believe x Believe (Absolute Duo ED) (2015.03.07) # "F-ri-en-d-Shi-ta-i" (Gakkou Gurashi! OP) feat. non and emmy (2015.08.29) }} Discography |track1title = Yuuten 37℃ Plastic Girl |track1info = ( , ) |track1lyricist = Mizonokuchi Yuuma |track1composer = Mizonokuchi Yuuma |track1arranger = |track2title = Yumemonogatari |track2info = (Hatsune Miku) |track2lyricist = Emmy |track2composer = Emmy |track2arranger = |track3title = Futari no Mirai |track3info = (Hatsune Miku) |track3lyricist = Emmy |track3composer = Emmy |track3arranger = |track4title = last regret |track4info = (GUMI) |track4lyricist = Haruka Keiji |track4composer = Haruka Keiji |track4arranger = |track5title = Amefuri Daisakusen |track5info = (GUMI, Hatsune Miku) |track5lyricist = Haruka Keiji |track5composer = Haruka Keiji |track5arranger = |track6title = *peek en boo* |track6info = (GUMI, Hatsune Miku) |track6lyricist = Party. |track6composer = Party. |track6arranger = |track7title = Yuuten 37℃ Plastic Girl |track7info = (Emmy, ｎｏｎ) |track7lyricist = Mizonokuchi Yuuma |track7composer = Mizonokuchi Yuuma |track7arranger = |track8title = Yumemonogatari |track8info = (Emmy) |track8lyricist = Emmy |track8composer = Emmy |track8arranger = |track9title = Futari no Mirai |track9info = (ｎｏｎ) |track9lyricist = Emmy |track9composer = Emmy |track9arranger = |track10title = last regret |track10info = (Emmy) |track10lyricist = Haruka Keiji |track10composer = Haruka Keiji |track10arranger = |track11title = Amefuri Daisakusen |track11info = (Emmy, ｎｏｎ) |track11lyricist = Haruka Keiji |track11composer = Haruka Keiji |track11arranger = |track12title = *peek en boo* |track12info = (Emmy, ｎｏｎ) |track12lyricist = Party. |track12composer = Party. |track12arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Umeno (うめの) |Non suki dayo.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in her collab cover of "Suki dayo☆" Illust. by 510 |Non take a moment.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in her collab song of "TAKE A MOMENT" Illust. by Francois (フランソワ) |Non yumemonogatari.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in "Yumemonogatari" Illust. by *mayu* |Non twitter.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in her Twitter icon |Non nicommu.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community Illust. by Iroha (いろは) |Non twitpic.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in her Twitter |Non blog.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in her blog |Non blog2.png|ｎｏｎ as seen in her blog }} Trivia * She has A type blood.ｎｏｎ's blog profile * The first thing she does when coming home is to take a bath. * She sleeps an average of 4-5 hours. * She likes sweet food, and dislikes bitter food. * She likes Nakagawa Shoko, Chara, YUKI, Kimura Kaela, Ringo Sheena and capsule. * Her favorite movie is Marie Antoinette. * Her favorite place is her home. * Her favorite animal is a cat, and she likes the colors red, white and pink. External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community Category:Loli